


犬妖

by suwei



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suwei/pseuds/suwei





	犬妖

这是杀生丸的气味徘徊在四周的第五天。

空气里隐约可寻的妖气中混杂着一种不祥的感觉，持续数日。今天，犬夜叉还是没忍住再次循着大妖气味向山间走去。

他们已经分开好一阵子了，犬夜叉心里怀着一种难言的忐忑，踏上泥泞的山路。

此前好战的大妖去处理了一个强劲的对手，似乎也受了不小的伤正在休整，并且在他前去寻人时候被愣生生赶走不许靠近。

想及此，犬夜叉难免有些泄气，原以为在光明正大成为恋人之后，就可以顺理成章作为彼此的港湾，结果在紧要关头还是被杀生丸拒绝了。或许是不想被半妖“同情”，又或者是别的什么，总之可以肯定一点，杀丸和他之间仍然横亘着一层淡淡的隔膜。犬夜叉为此怄气过，也想过既然对方铁了心大声嚷嚷，既然拒绝就遂他心愿决不去看。但那股不祥的气息令他始终放心不下，加之杀生丸的确有过明明在保护他还死鸭子嘴硬的前科，犬夜叉思虑再三，还是选择了罔顾兄长的警告。

小雨淅淅沥沥地下着，隔着树林交错的枝叶打在火鼠裘上，他叹了口气还是继续赶路。

邪见第十八次睁开了自己打架的眼皮，作为杀生丸大人重伤期间唯一可靠信任的随从，小妖怪义不容辞地肩负起了大妖怪的护卫工作——他自以为的。

因此哪怕现在邪见困的七荤八素，他依然找了两根木棍，撑起自己乏累的眼皮儿。

“杀生丸大人！请放心把一切都交给邪……哎哟！”

“帮你睡个好觉，不谢。”犬夜叉对着拳头吹了口气儿，拎着领子把昏迷的邪见扔进草丛。

在半妖面前的是一个看似极深的洞穴，高大的洞口前覆了一层淡淡的结界，他拔出铁碎牙，用血红的妖刀熟练将结界斩裂，然后迫不及待地进去了。

犬夜叉千算万算，打死也没想到，眼前会是这么一副光景。

巨大的犬只正趴伏在漆黑的山洞之内浅眠，大概早嗅到了气味，等半妖脚步声停下，才微微睁开眼，用猩红的眸子凝视他一会之后发出了几下不悦的“呼噜”声。

这一定是哪里搞错了，他想，又或者是邪见这个杀千刀的传话筒在算计他。犬夜叉以为自己可以看到的，怎么说也应该是身受重伤无法动弹，只能任由他为所欲为的杀生丸。再不济也是刚经历一场苦战险胜的大妖，因为过于疲惫没能发现对方殊死一搏的后手，重伤在身任人宰割的当口，被发现端倪的犬夜叉从天而降拼死救下，然后放下高傲主动开口，承认不该拒绝弟弟的相助，两人冰释前嫌，汁汗淋漓干个痛快。

这才是正常情况下该发生的事不是么？

但现在呢，面对眼前这个完好无损，正悠闲在自己面前闭目养神的巨型犬只——犬夜叉，半妖，几百岁有余，实名制自闭。

杀生丸，你对重伤有什么误解？

这厢犬夜叉迎风流泪，那边杀生丸倒是惬意至极，鼻尖不经意蹭到半妖垂落在身侧的手指，还痒得轻轻打了个喷嚏，虽然此时的“轻轻”也是足够震得犬夜叉抖上三抖的力道。

犬夜叉闷闷不乐地靠着大妖的前爪坐下，兀自在心里盘算怎么变个原形还没脸见人了？以前打起架来一言不合就变个大型犬的，好像也是某位高贵冷艳优越帝吧，偏生这会子还害羞上了。他边想着，整个人都陷在杀生丸前爪的绒毛里。奇怪的是，犬妖身上的毛发虽长，却没有因为体型巨大导致粗硬难受，反而绒软蓬松，摸起来也十分光滑。犬夜叉被这些绒毛刮得有些痒痒，奈何又舒服得不想起身，干脆翻个身把自己整个身体都埋了进去，顿时也想不起来刚才心里正盘算什么，转念间就觉得吧，其实变个大狗好像也挺不错的。

“你怎么突发奇想变个原形蹲山洞了？不会是在地底下埋了骨头吧？”

他脸朝下闷闷出声儿，凸起的五官拨开皮毛就贴着皮肉，杀生丸不想理他，将他从前爪臂上挥下去，象征性亮了亮犬齿。可惜犬夜叉心真不是一般的大，根本理解不到此时大妖怪动作里威胁的意思，反而被他这副狗模样逗得直不起腰。杀生丸心情难得好，也没对他的挑衅表现出有什么过激反应。

又过了段时间，半妖趴在兄长身上说单口相声说得忘乎所以的时候，突然发现山体不知什么时候开始微震，深处的洞壁上不时有些小石块簌簌落下，先后撞在岩石和地面上，发出几声零散的脆响。

结构不稳吗？虽然不知道具体情况，但至少他可以肯定大概是有什么特殊的理由，让杀生丸不得不以原形姿态在洞内修养。足以容纳这只大型犬的洞穴和山体，如果在这时候坍塌，即便不致命也会是一场不小的麻烦。犬夜叉有些在意，从大妖身上跳下绕到后面查看。

不得不说，杀生丸很会找地方，宽阔的洞体主要结构几乎都是整体相连，坚硬结实。

“奇怪……”他敲了敲岩壁，也没见什么中空脆弱的地方，“到底哪来的落石？”

等了好一会也没再有异动，犬夜叉才不大放心地趴回杀生丸周围，蹭蹭大妖脸边手感很好的毛发。结果屁股还没坐稳，石子落地的声音再次响起。犬夜叉忽然反应过来，动动鼻子嗅了下周边中依然隐约存在的不祥气息——大概是什么妖怪，原本就居住在洞穴里的，或是跟着大妖伺机报复的。

总之不能掉以轻心。犬夜叉装作只是单纯和大妖亲近的模样，爬到卧伏的白犬颈部悠哉地躺下，“不经意间”用余光瞥向后方。

让人意外的是，循声源望去，没有作祟的小妖，只是白犬毛绒绒的大的尾巴正不住向右轻轻摇摆，幅度不大。可以看得出主人有意压制了它的动作，但仍无法完全控制住这种本能的反应。粗大的尾巴在轻幅的摆动中一次次撞击到边缘的洞壁，震落了一些碎石。

犬夜叉有个大胆的猜想……

他试探性地抬手，顺着大妖脖颈的长毛细细抚摸了一遍，果然，随着他的动作，大妖舒适地伸了伸脖子，连尾巴摆动的幅度都更大了一些。伸出头下望，杀生丸似乎正在睡着，眼皮放松地耷拉下去，看不出什么异常——如果不是那条大尾巴一直在晃的话。

现在，犬夜叉觉得他好像知道为什么杀生丸严明禁止自己靠近了。

“喜欢我吗？”他抱住杀生丸，手臂绕到上方借着粗糙的火鼠裘料子去顺白犬耳后的长毛。

听到他的话，大妖从鼻尖呵出一声气音，动了动耳朵将他整个人都扇到一边去，但后面的尾巴却异常诚实地拍了两下地面。犬夜叉见状心里不住偷乐，脑袋伸到对方的长耳边上吹了口气，把耳内整齐的短绒都吹得齐向一侧倾斜，

“你摇尾巴了，大妖怪。”

被他说得气极，身下白犬忽然剧烈抖动身体，犬夜叉像只寄生在长毛动物身上的虱子，被毫不留情甩到地上。接着犬妖巨大的前爪从天而降，将犬夜叉死死按在地上，完全不留给他爬起来展现自己顽强生命力的机会。

“轻点，喘不过气了。”

对他说不上几分真心实意的认怂，大妖无动于衷，像逮着老鼠的大猫，压住他的前爪还逗弄似的故意往下按了按，然后眯着眼睛懒懒地打了个呵欠。

因为杀生丸更多数时候还是以“人”的形貌生存，不需要长时间用前爪行走，加上强大的恢复能力，即便常用到手，前爪下的肉垫也没有通常犬类的厚硬，反倒像家猫似的柔软弹性。妖爪压在身上，让犬夜叉觉得更像是自己主动趴进了一个柔软的皮垫子，陷在里面暖烘烘的。  
  
贴着肉垫鼓涌了一会，犬夜叉摸摸杀生丸爪子上的软毛打算出去，但喊了几次兄长的名字都没反应，直到听见愈加绵长平稳的呼吸声才发现杀生丸已经睡着了。

此时的大妖似乎格外嗜睡，犬夜叉不得已只能自己想办法脱身。好在放松的妖爪压得不是很紧，加上肉垫本身的弹性要爬出去不是难事。唯一头疼的是上衣被倒勾的爪尖钉在地上，犬夜叉干脆将它留在原处，光着膀子从里面钻出来，仰视深眠中的白犬。

不是幻觉，犬夜叉可以确定，在大妖睡着的时候，强大的妖力正在逐步从他身上流失，杀生丸应该也知道自己的状况，所以此前才布下结界用以自保。

结果被他砍了。

“但不碍事，我就勉为其难地保护你一下。”话音刚落，犬夜叉就被迎面而来的暖风喷得一惊。睡梦中的大妖忽然擤了下鼻子，像是对他致以最诚挚的不屑。

……

天际泛白，犬夜叉蹑手蹑脚地从大妖爪下钻出。没了火鼠裘的保暖，昨天后半夜他冷得厉害，干脆钻进之前按着他的兽爪，拿肉垫当了一夜被子。别说，睡得真还挺舒服。

犬妖还未走出梦乡，犬夜叉能从他身上感知到的妖力已经比此前刚来的时候更弱了许多，照杀生丸目前嗜睡的程度持续下去，用不了多久就会妖力尽失。

但愿是暂时的。

犬夜叉心里祈祷一声，走出洞外，在附近猎了些能打牙祭的东西，他肚子饿得直叫，大妖也有很长一段时间没有进食了。

幽深的洞穴将篝火燃起的青烟吞没在冗长的黑暗里。杀生丸睁开双眼的时候犬夜叉正贴在他旁边炙烤食物，跳动的火焰在两人身前铺开一层暖黄色的光晕。看到大妖在黑暗中就着火光打量自己，犬夜叉拿起火架上的食物递到他面前，然后看着犬妖和食物成倍的大小差距陷入了一段长久的沉默。

忘了这茬了……塞牙缝都不够，大概会被嫌弃死，他想。

看他一脸凝重的表情，白犬偏偏脑袋，和他四目相对了半晌，然后靠近半妖伸出了舌头。

就在犬夜叉以为对方只是太饿了懒得和他计较，要舔走食物时，粗糙的舌头就触碰到了他上半身光裸的皮肤，几乎将他彻底包裹在里面。其实犬类的舌应该是光滑湿热的，只不过对犬夜叉来说，杀生丸此时的体型实在过于巨大了，一个个舌苔扫过，他连上面凸起的形状都察觉得一清二楚。

“真庆幸你的口水没把我融化掉…”

也不知道是不是随着妖力的流失迫使犬妖降智，杀生丸的行为看起来不太符合他平时的作风，但他不太敢说，只能无奈地顶着满身的口涎去外面洗澡。

犬夜叉再回来时面对的只剩下熄灭的篝火，食物完好地搭在架上，可见杀生丸对这些肉沫大小的东西压根没有食用的兴趣。大概是妖力的流失让杀生丸失去了属于妖怪的警觉，此时他真像只大狗似的仰躺着睡在地上，两只前爪蜷在身前，毫无防备地将肚皮翻露在犬夜叉面前。

半妖对着眼前一大片雪白的绒毛吞了吞口水，腹部的短毛软而细腻，伸手摸上去要比前爪和后背来的更令人身心愉悦。

“你还有这种时候。”

说着他毫不客气地爬上了白犬巨大的身体，埋在稀疏的毛发间随着犬妖换气时肚皮轻幅的起落兀自享受起来。

起了个大早的犬夜叉，昨晚睡得并不踏实，此时躺在白犬暖和的腹部，被短绒蹭的舒服极了，听着兄长绵长有力的呼吸，没多时意识便被困意拉进混沌的深海，同杀生丸一起睡去了。

一辈子也没几次的便宜。

不占亏了。

……

犬夜叉后来是一骨碌滚到地上摔醒的。那时杀生丸也醒着，听到动静，翻过还维持着仰卧的身子，用湿漉漉的鼻尖把他从地上拱起来，然后眯着眼睛懒懒打了个呵欠。

对于杀生丸诡异的洁癖犬夜叉向来不是很能理解，譬如现在，没了犬夜叉在身上碍手碍脚，好干净的白犬正慢悠悠舔舐自己的爪子。然而有什么用，你一身白毛趴地上，怎么舔都得脏。

“洗澡吗，外面有小湖。”他一边说一边暗自嘀咕，杀生丸选这地方别是就看中了附近有湖能洗澡不成。

正想着，半妖忽然身体腾空，被白犬叼着半个身体甩到了后背上。杀生丸似乎不打算独自前往，这让犬夜叉颇为意外，直到行至洞口，大妖停滞不前向他投来目光，他才猜到这家伙大概是压根不知道湖在哪。

下午的太阳不是很晒人，犬夜叉四仰八叉躺在大石头上晾自己满身的水。

起初，他也是离了杀生丸八丈远的，因为他以为按照大妖怪先前的降智程度怕是看到水肯定得冲进去瞎扑腾一通。

结果出乎意料，犬妖只是不急不慢舔舔长毛，踱步走进水深处卧下，连那副高贵的样子都和以前一模一样。

这下犬夜叉觉得自己可能得承认，先前被舔就是个谁都没想到的意外。他跳到河流中心离杀生丸最近的石头上盘腿坐下，拿随手捡来的石子扔到被阳光照得波光粼粼的水面上，扑通的声音引得趴在水里的杀生丸回头看过来。白犬和他对视一会，抬起后爪挠了挠耳根，蓦地从水中拔起，然后狠狠抖落长毛，给半妖甩了一身水。

最让犬夜叉火大的是，这家伙把毛甩干，又坐回水里了……又坐回去了……

“操啊，你一身狗臭味，别给我甩水！！”

半妖嚷的极其大声，然后第二波水花下雨一样浇在他身上，还不等犬夜叉再开口骂人，长长的尾巴卷到岩石上，直接把他扫进了水里。

再然后，就是现在，他躺在石头上，暗自腹诽水里有一条傻狗。

显而易见，犬夜叉讽刺自己兄长的时候，从来不懂得什么叫本是同根生。

……

犬夜叉一直在想，如果杀生丸的妖力就这么持续流失下去会变成什么样子。他甚至做好了充分的心理准备迎接这一天的到来，比如变成一个比现在更加蠢得冒烟的笨狗，他竟然觉得那也不赖。

直到两天后，他照例睡在杀生丸身上，然后从一股让人背后发寒的视线里醒来。

好梦破灭。

视野昏暗的山洞里，犬夜叉揉好几遍眼睛，吓得差点跳起来，才敢相信眼前发色沉黑面容冷冽的“人类”是自己的大妖怪兄长。他用力掐了大腿一把，等切身的疼痛传来，仍旧无法相信眼前的事实。

显然杀生丸也无法接受，从来傲慢的大妖怪紧紧锁着眉头。

犬夜叉心里深知曾经的杀生丸对人类多么不屑，即便后来有所改观，也不可能心平气和的接受。他不知道该作何劝解，话在嘴边支支吾吾了半天，最后硬是一副全不在乎的样子，起身把铁碎牙往肩上一抗：

“切，这有什么，大不了以后真遇到什么…”

话没说完就被杀生丸的拳头重重招呼在脸上。

力道比犬夜叉想象里要重，又比他习惯里的轻。被突如其来的迁怒揍得有点发懵以至于直接炸毛的半妖，起身看到兄长盯着自己已经没有妖纹的手腕沉默时，愣了半晌，然后把头别过去没说话。

……

尽管犬夜叉也很舍不得作为一只“傻狗”的杀生丸，但真当两人久违地亲热，舌头舔过对方几乎没什么味道的口腔时，半妖才发现自己其实意外地想念。

两人纠缠着翻滚了一阵，他两三下脱了杀生丸的衣服，洁白的布衫一被扯下来，就能看到已经发硬的乳头。大妖怪胯间的硬物隔着布料硌在他身上——看来杀生丸也一样，许久未见，两人都渴望来点干柴烈火的。

可惜越不想什么越来什么，就这么个热火朝天的当口，杀生丸妖力尽失才不到半天功夫，他们遇到麻烦了——其实也不算什么难缠的敌人，但犬夜叉担心大妖怪强烈的自尊让他无法忍受被自己保护这件事。

直到杀生丸一脸理所当然地给他一拳，让他为自己愚蠢行为（打破结界）负责的时候……半妖觉得自己真他妈自作多情多吃屁。

为此他临走前还不忘再逞下口舌之快：

“你说得像被我占过什么便宜。”

说完他忽然莫名想到之前睡了几天犬妖肚皮的事，随后不由一阵寒毛倒竖，也不知道杀生丸现在还记不记得。

犬夜叉去了很久。  
  
说明敌人比想象中要强。又或者只是犬夜叉比想象中弱，总之当半妖红着两眼睛一副的凶残样子提着砍刀回来时候，杀生丸迟疑了一秒，然后无比嫌弃地看了对方一眼。

就一眼，然后这个明明是半妖但行为比杀生丸还纯种的假狗当场发疯，嗷呜一声扑过来，死死按着双手把他压在地上。

“被杂碎打得丧失自我了？”

“嘁，少看不起人。”犬夜叉飞快否认，不过也没有放开的意思，反倒变本加厉将杀生丸双臂拉过头顶。大妖怪微微皱着眉头，似乎很不喜他现在的行为，不过毫无作用。现在的情形是，半妖甚至能够挑衅似地仅凭单手扣住兄长两只腕子，用空出来的爪子摸着他身体各处胡作非为。

杀生丸想要喝止，很快被突如其来的深吻堵住了嘴巴。他们不是第一次做爱了，犬夜叉很了解哪里会让他兄长几乎万年不变的冷脸瞬间崩溃，以现下人类身体的承受能力，他甚至怀疑杀生丸会失控到哭叫。不过这场景想想就令他异常兴奋。

在杀生丸嘴里大肆挞伐了一番之后，犬夜叉埋在他肩窝里乱舔，毛茸茸的尖耳朵扑打在下颌弄得杀生丸怪痒。感受到想要挣脱的力气，犬夜叉也就放开了手，他对趁人之危这件事实在谈不上什么兴趣。

他翻过杀生丸的身体，用炙热的硬物贴着大妖的脊线摩擦。变成人类之后，杀生丸只剩脸上的妖纹仍在，没有妖艳的赤纹令犬夜叉着实有点惋惜。

杀生丸被他蹭得腰身都塌下去，挺翘的屁股随着说不上细腻的动作微微发抖，看起来格外欠操。他也没急着进去，先安抚了一会杀生丸又涨又硬的性器，自己则在对方已经汗湿的腿根一顿墨迹。感受到一阵炽热的视线，犬夜叉猛然抬头就对上了兄长后望的目光。杀生丸此时似乎格外耐不住情欲，脸颊烧得通红，连平时难以亲近的目光也因着渴望变得柔和了几许。这么对视一眼，犬夜叉竟然第一时间想到的是，不知道这时候他乳头是不是也该粉红粉红的，特别色情。

他想着，便伸手去摸，用手指捻开中间的凹陷，指腹往里揉。杀生丸被他摸得一缩，脊背弓起来就碰到软滑的舌头，沿着颈椎舔到肩胛骨，两三下被弄得差点没力气撑住身体。

“你变了人类忍耐力不行啊，”半妖边舔还边含糊不清地吵吵，“这样做反应都这么大。”

杀生丸没给他答话，眼里意思明明白白是“哪那么多废话”，犬夜叉心里哭笑不得，大妖怪才拉不下脸承认自己禁不住折腾。于是他突然坏心眼发作，掰开两瓣臀肉，把对方难以启齿的部位暴露在自己眼前，嫩红软肉随着主人身体的轻微战栗翕合，还隐约泛着水光。

犬夜叉在那隐秘的地方来回按揉，难得没让杀生丸觉得非常难忍。一会下来，小穴被他弄得越发艳色，犬夜叉看着那微张的小口，也没多想便用舌头舔了上去。

“嗯啊………”杀生丸震颤了一下，几乎下意识叫出声来。

性情淡漠的大妖怪在欢爱中也大多隐忍，但每一次失控都能让犬夜叉得到十足的成就感。他转而捡起腰带绑住杀生丸贲张的性器，向下揉捏根部的两个囊袋。

“唔……”这行径让杀生丸明显有些不安，双手探到下身企图解开半妖刚打上的结。

犬夜叉见状也没阻止，兀自掐着腿根的软肉，后来干脆将舌尖探入幽径肏干似的进进出出。它远比肉棒灵活，久未经事的地方此时被湿湿滑滑宛如活物的东西来回摩挲，异痒从敏感脆弱的地方蔓延开来，沿着下腹窜得他一阵心悸。杀生丸无法克制地扭动身体，偏又被犬夜叉压着身体无法大动。黏腻的体液和唾液弄得他穴口一片湿凉，碰到温热的舌头止不住又是一下瑟缩。

杀生丸从没经历过这样的逗弄，此时因着人类脆弱的承受力，在情欲中更是格外敏感，很快便哼喘着粗重的鼻息趴伏在地上，连打算解开绳结的双手都无力垂落被压在身下，指尖蜷住都免不了微微发颤，要不是被半妖绑着下体，都不知道会不会被直接舔到高潮。

“够了……嗯……半妖……”杀生丸的声音模糊不清，浸满了如潮水般高涨的情欲，陌生的快感和身体极低承受能力让大妖第一次感到有些无措。

听见兄长夹杂着重喘的声音，犬夜叉亲了亲他覆满汗水的额角，沉黑的发色让半妖还有些不太习惯，他捧起一缕嗅了嗅，还好，还是那股属于杀生丸的淡淡气味。

他握着挺拔的肉刃进入刚被玩弄地张开湿润的小口，刚才被舔了许久的地方终于不再发痒，内里满当的感觉让杀生丸不自觉从喉咙里“嗯”了一声。犬夜叉俯下身子压在兄长背上，从后面将他抱住，埋在里面的性器随着动作戳到肠壁让杀生丸吸了他一口。

犬夜叉爽得不行，面上却一副不满的样子，趁杀生丸间或抬头的时候，张口咬住对方的后颈。锋利齿尖在这处细嫩的地方来回刮磨，本能的危险感带给杀生丸更灵敏的感官，后穴一下接一下的冲撞刻意避开了最要命的地方，渴望情潮的身体一次次在濒临极乐之前戛然而止。对快感的渴望逐次累积中让杀生丸不由随着犬夜叉的幅度轻微摆动身体，又因为半妖舌尖的舔舐，和双手四处玩弄连粗喘都带着颤声。

这场面让犬夜叉霎时头脑发热，他本来还在妖化状态尚未解除，花了十足的耐力才克制住的疯狂冲动，此时一股脑在心里疯狂生长。犬夜叉再也忍不住掐住兄长腰身野兽似的抽插，几乎是将茎身全部退离，然后猛力顶到最深处。杀生丸断续抽着气，这样横冲直撞对他现在的身体而言太过于果然激烈了，灭顶的快感随着身体被撕裂被撑开的侵犯如激涌的浪潮般一波又一波将他淹没，性器却可怜巴巴的耸立着，只能吐出几口清澈的腺液。

犬夜叉只顾着自己爽了，大开大合地在兄长身体里开疆扩土，直到杀生丸喉咙里发出难忍的呜咽，和着啧啧水声隐约传进他的耳朵，半妖这才想起兄长被自己绑得扎扎实实的阴茎。他边解带子边亲吻杀生丸的后颈，铃口的清液早就把束缚在上面的布条湿成暗沉的深色。犬夜叉坏心眼地拍了拍那涨得通红的地方，他的兄长吟哦一声回头看他，灿金的瞳孔被水汽罩得迷离飘忽，朦朦胧胧也看不出带着什么情绪。

操啊。他心里暗骂一声，挺身顶动了一会，又缓下劲下来，只逡巡在那一点周边慢慢研磨。后穴饥渴地咬住插进身体里的肉棒，体验过刚才濒临绝顶的快感，这样的动作细密而绵长的快感显得更加磨人。

“怎么这么急……”他亲一口杀生丸的耳后，将两指塞进对方正微张着喘气的嘴里，“舔一会，你放松点，忽然夹得我动不了。”

转移注意力倒是次要的，犬夜叉总是会在做爱的时候包藏点不可告人的小心思。他以为杀生丸理所当然会懒得理他无聊的要求，但当舌尖轻轻触碰到指腹痒痒的感觉传来时，犬夜叉吓得差点一缩。随即那种柔软又轻微的感觉从指尖漾开到心底，他感到一种前所未有的雀跃，将杀生丸整个抱住，趴在兄长一劲儿操弄。

猝不及防的粗暴动作让杀生丸寒毛倒竖，刚放松下来的后穴不由自主又是一下狠力的吸绞，犬齿差点咬破了口中犬夜叉的手指。

但半妖仿佛已经感觉不到那点疼痛了，像只发了情的动物，只知道朝他敏感的地方猛干。直操得纷至沓来的快感让杀生丸全身发软，低沉压抑的粗喘逐渐变调，超过身体承受能力的激爽有如狂风卷浪将他的兄长扯进深渊中沉浮。

甚至于后来杀生丸带着满脸水痕被他操得射了出来，犬夜叉还意犹未尽地将自己一次又一次楔入兄长的身体。直到最后不可一世的大妖连喉间的呻吟都隐约带上了点呜咽的腔调，他才粗喘着将自己全数交代进对方身体里。

……

杀生丸醒来得比犬夜叉要早，前个晚上，兴头上的半妖不知道憋了多少精力，因着高兴一股脑宣泄了出来。还维持着人类身体无法制止的大妖被他翻来覆去干了一遍又一遍，以至于最后在身体的疲累和快感中逐渐就没了意识，后来也不知道精力旺盛的半妖还折腾了多久。

犬夜叉正躺在他身边呼呼大睡，睡相野得很符合他“半妖”的身份。杀生丸抬了抬手，衣服完好地穿在身上，身上很清爽也没什么黏腻感，他轻哼一声，算是原谅了昨日半妖的无礼。

当然，这份原谅只持续到杀生丸打算坐起身体的时候。在过去，很多个他们一起做爱的隔天早晨，杀生丸从没有过这种感觉。得益于大妖怪异常强大的身体恢复能力，做爱这件事几乎没给他带来过任何困扰。

而现在，因为一晚上的过度使用，某个难以启齿的地方似乎仍存留着过度被张开过的感觉，稍一动弹，便有明显的撕裂感传来，又疼又痒，格外难受。

然后理所当然地，犬夜叉就被一拳锤醒了，睡眼惺忪对视一秒后，看到杀生丸一脸恨不得把自己生吃了的表情，吓得顿时一个激灵。  
  
头脑清醒之后，犬夜叉第一反应却是顾不得旁的，翻身跳起，风风火火把衣服穿好：

“来不及了，今晚朔夜，我们得天黑之前赶过去。”

……

杀生丸做梦也想不到，有一天他也得跟着半妖因为朔夜这点破事找个地方躲藏——还是在这种难以启齿的情况下。

这边大妖怪几乎已经想好了恢复妖力后殴打弟弟的具体步骤，那边犬夜叉刚要催促才发现杀生丸稍显别扭的走路姿势。前一晚的放纵无度的事情顿时浮现眼前，犬夜叉赶紧压下自己心里隐隐有些窜头的火气，问也没问一声两步过去直接把杀生丸甩背上背着开跑。

背上的重量要比他预想的轻，可能是杀生丸的铠甲破损后没有被妖力恢复，导致身上的重铁去了一半的缘故。

他背得轻松，连脚下也快了几步，还没傍晚就气喘吁吁才到了刀刀斋的住处。杀生丸眉头拧得比衣褶子还紧，果然受人保护这件事还是让他难以接受，加上此时的窘境，大妖怪兴许希望越少人知道越好。

好在为老不尊的锻刀师在看到杀生丸这副样子时也就愣了一下，没说什么又转头继续打铁了。饶是如此，杀生丸看似无意瞥过来的一眼还是让犬夜叉下意识感觉后背发凉。

“铁碎牙打架时候出了点……小问题…”他有点心虚，不等杀生丸开口便解释起来，边说边把刀扔过去，砸在刀刀斋的后脑勺上，害得父亲旧部险些把头扣火坑里。

杀生丸没说什么，兀自在拐角墙边坐下。犬夜叉赶忙跟过去，大妖怪靠着背后的硬石闭目养神，任他说什么，也没有要理的意思。最后大概实在嫌他聒噪，死缠烂打之下是终于开了尊口，就四个字：

“闭嘴，半妖。”

热脸贴个冷屁股是什么感觉，反正肯定不是什么令人愉悦的事情。

犬夜叉从来都理解不到杀生丸莫名其妙的怒点，只觉得被刀刀斋看了一下，怎么还就跟他杠上了。半妖行事简单粗暴，见说话谈不拢干脆就用行动，趁着朔夜未至和杀生丸扭打在一起，三两下扯了兄长的衣服，用破碎的布条把他两手捆了个结实。

“半妖。”杀生丸怒目相视，语气里危险的意味无比明确。

犬夜叉含糊地应他，手里却是一点没停，甚至撕了大妖的裤子将两条修长的白腿也曲起绑好。这样子难堪极了，若是被人看到无异于凌迟大妖怪的自尊。犬夜叉这下满意地捏了捏兄长绷紧的身体：

“怕什么，那老头子弄起刀来别提多专注了。”

说完，又想到什么似的，煞有介事地凑到杀生丸跟前，“但你等会可别喘得太大声了。”

……

金属敲打的清脆声响掩住了淫靡水声和喘息，后来刀刀斋只记得犬夜叉外套也没穿就急匆匆拿着刀要走，他刚表示件事和杀生丸说，突然感到后脑一阵剧痛。意识消失前最后的记忆只剩下了扛着自己那把大刀的犬夜叉。

“操啊，你怎么妖力才开始恢复就打人这么疼了？！！”

晌午的烈日出奇晒人，犬夜叉和他被打得解除了变化的铁碎牙正成双成对地感受着大地炽热的怀抱。

“是你太弱了，犬夜叉。”

那个还穿着他火鼠裘上衣的人现在就这么居高临下地踩着他的脑袋。

因为逆光，杀生丸面色有些看不清楚，但犬夜叉知道，那一定不是什么好脸色。

“因为太弱，所以只能用下流的手段赢。”

杀生丸后半句话几乎是一个字一个字蹦出来的，咬牙切齿仿佛充满了恨不能将他杀之后快的决心。

“……”

锐利的刀锋在日光下泛着冷寒的白光，犬夜叉赶忙翻身躲开，几下跳到铁碎牙身边。被太阳直射了半天的刀柄拿起时还有些烫手，半妖却咧嘴笑了一声，朝不远处发尾还带着沉黑的大妖挑了挑眉头。

“再来！”

“哼……”

  


——七夕快乐QYQ——


End file.
